Foula Air Service
Foula Air Service, legally Foula Scottish Air Services & Air Logistics is a small Scottish airline providing Charter, Freight and open customer service flights. Current Fleet Former Fleet Incidents & Accidents * I ATE ZEE MUM AD PUT IT I CAET AD YOU OW FEEL Y PAOn 23rd April a McDonnell Douglas MD-87 in the previous livery, registered G-FOUL landed without it's Back-Right gear. The passengers evacuated safely and no injuries were caused. * On 25th April, only 2 days after the same aircraft made an emergency landing after having smoke in the cabin, and an Engine 2 fire. The 3 crew members aboard the aircraft died in the explosion which occurred after the passengers had evacuated. After investigation the cause of the incident was due to the gear collapse 2 days before. It was suspected one of it's fan blades was caught in the engine's cover, causing the system to back up and overpower - resulting in the fire. The FAA looked into the situation and ordered that the airline received a new engineering company. * On 7th May the Douglas DC-6 had an unexplained engine failure, causing the Prop to spin out and fall from the aircraft. The aircraft, registered G-FNIO, was starting it's 4th engine at Gate 2 when the accident occured. The aircraft was de-boarded and there were no injuries. The aeroplane remained at the gate for another 20 minutes before it was taken to the Maintenance area of the airport. One of the Freight Staff members reviewed the situation closely after all engines were shutdown. The aircraft was operating one of it's regular routes from Manston Airport to Innsbruck Airport, Austria. Footage from the accident is available on the airline's Twitter, showing staff members attempting to fix the situation. The aircraft was grounded until parts were found on 9th May. It is expected to come back into operation on the 10th. * On 9th May the Douglas DC-6 experienced high Oil Temperatures in the 3rd Engine during it's cruise. Smoke filled the cabin soon after. Oxygen masks were not equipped on the DC-6, causing some minor suffocation for the 1 passenger seated at the front of the aircraft. The engine was not shutdown, however the decision was made to return to the airport where it made a successful landing. The airline refused to comment on their choice not to shutdown on the engine, quoting "We are satisfied that we managed to get our customers out safely and professionally, despite having taken poor safety efforts with the 3rd engine. We are working with the authorities about the issue with our Douglas Aircraft, and whether it should be permitted to fly anymore.", later adding "The members of staff should've collaborated more quickly to shutdown the engine, as it could've lead to further consequences. The DC-6 is capable of flying on 3 engines safely, just like the Airbus A340. If it was safe, why wasn't it done?" * Foula Air Service Flight 3 Controversy Federal Aviation Authorities have put the airline under a final warning regarding the airlines safety. They demand that they receive modern aircraft, despite intentionally having an older fleet to maintain the classics. The FAA said "Foula Air Service has had 4''' incidents since it's startup, not long ago for that matter. The airline should've considered that older aircraft are essentially ready to die, and is a disaster waiting to happen. Though unfortunately it seems that the airline came worse off, by purchasing older models with poor safety records. We are working with them to fund their success, and hopefully get them some newer aircraft. The airline will be suspended if they do not comply." After negotiation with the Admin team, they decided to completely replace every single engine on every single aircraft, as it appeared only the engines were really causing an issue for them. The airline has not had an accident since. Customer Services Foula Air Service has been rated a 7/10 for it's Customer Service response and quality. Foula uses a Contacts system - the high ranks manage different aspects of their services, and it is up to the customer to decide the most appropriate to them. It has been acknowledged that they may be directed to another HR if they feel it comes under another category. The airline quoted on it's service saying "We are proud to withhold a lucky 7 for our airline, and like we always have been since we started, we're striving to get an even higher grade. As a whole we are absolutely confident our customers receive an outstanding and professionally handled service - in addition we will always come to a '''firm conclusion on our customer's issues, and get it sorted as soon as possible." Contact Foula Air Service: https://sites.google.com/view/flyfoula/contact Previous Executives The airline has been active with a lot of staff switch-arounds. The airline no longer has 5 Admins, from previous records. The longest lasting administrator is SherlockRBLX, followed by KrazeeYT. Former Administrators: - Eli_Mayor (Inactivity & Poor Effort) - Erisiu (Inactivity) - OliiverClark (Customer Abuse) The airline compromises all of it's former staff by offering them free Economy Plus, which they are welcome to take with them for all flights. They responded: "It wasn't about hating them for doing wrong in the airline, but simply to award them for what they've done good. Not all staff members were as efficient as others, but it's best to award them equally for they are the ones who went all the way through the application, training and so on."